Wolverine (Marvel Comics)
Summary Wolverine is a fictional character, a superhero that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Born James Howlett and commonly known as Logan, Wolverine is a mutant who possesses animal-keen senses, enhanced physical capabilities, and a healing factor. He has been depicted variously as a member of the X-Men, Alpha Flight, and the Avengers. The character first appeared in the last panel of The Incredible Hulk #180, with his first full appearance in #181 (cover-dated Nov. 1974). He was created by writer Len Wein and Marvel art director John Romita, Sr., who designed the character, and was first drawn for publication by Herb Trimpe. Wolverine then joined a revamped version of the superhero team the X-Men, where eventually writer Chris Claremont and artist-writer John Byrne would play significant roles in the character's development. Artist Frank Miller collaborated with Claremont and helped to revise the character with a four-part eponymous limited series from September to December 1982 in which Wolverine's catchphrase, "I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice," debuted. Wolverine was typical of the many tough antiheroes that emerged in American popular culture after the Vietnam War; his willingness to use deadly force and his brooding nature became standard characteristics for comic book anti-heroes by the end of the 1980s. As a result, the character became a fan favorite of the increasingly popular X-Men franchise. Wolverine has been featured in his own solo comic since 1988. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A physically, 4-B with claws Name: Wolverine, James Howlett, Logan Origin: Marvel Comics, The Incredible Hulk #180 Gender: Male Age: Around the 130s at the time of his death Classification: Human Mutant, Military Experiment, X-Man, Avenger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Night vision, animalistic smell, higher range of hearing, etc), Adamantium skeleton and retractable claws, Resistance to Telepathy and most known diseases and illnesses, master Martial artist, can enter into a Berserker Rage, in which he attacks randomly on instinct, and is even more resistant to telepathy, can duel Death for the right to return to his body when he is killed, weather adaptation, Regeneration (Typically Low-Mid; dependent on his brain, though showings as high as Mid-High exist), Longevity, Immortality (Type 3) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level physically (Defeats and overpowers Deadpool on a regular basis), Solar System level with claws (His adamantium claws have been shown as able to hurt Solar System level opponents, as he has successfully stabbed the Hulk, Thor, and Thanos) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed by scaling from Daredevil and Captain America Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, Solar System Class with claws Durability: Multi-City Block level (Survived being punched from New York to Georgia with only minor damage), His Adamantium skeleton can presumably withstand Solar System level power (By scaling from Ultron). Regeneration makes him very hard to kill Stamina: Massively superhuman (can fight for several days without stopping, can hold his breath for 6 minutes, etc.) Range: Extended melee range with his claws Standard Equipment: Murasama (His sword) Intelligence: Wolverine is considered the top covert ops agent in the world, mastery of dozens of different martial arts styles. Intimate knowledge of pressure points and human anatomy, Decades of combat experience against all types of international and intergalactic opponents, acute combat reflexes, with an expert knowledge of dozens of languages and world cultures. Weaknesses: Carbonadium can weaken his healing factor, his metal skeleton makes him susceptible to both electricity and magnetism-based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Berserker Rage:' Triggered by a fierce battle, Wolverine enters a feral state where he attacks like a wild animal and becomes more resistant to telepathy. *'Fastball Special:' Usually Colossus (though any Strong Man/Woman will do) picks up Wolverine and hurls him like a baseball, claws forward at a distant enemy or crowd. Notes: *This profile only covers the original Marvel Comics version of Wolverine and before he lost his regeneration. *Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Berserkers Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Immortals Category:X-Men Category:Avengers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Claw Users